User blog:WheeliumThe2nd/About Article 13
I know, you must be tired already that I even telling you this, but this is serious news and I highly request you read to the end What is Article 13 so, article 13, it's happening, we can't deny that it is so damaging to the freedom of expression to EU citizens, that I must talk about it, so, article 13, you may call it fear-mongering, you may call it the destruction of the internet as we know it, but why should you care, I'll tell you why: #In it's current language, the #UploadFilter will be bad for not only users and creators, but also startups (whatever the hell they are) and large corporations, YouTube alone would lose millions upon millions of dollars because of the filter itself, not to mention the language itself is very vague, and since the EU has no laws on vague laws, it looks like the article might be staying for a while #up to 35 million users would be affected, including me and any users from the EU (well done to the Serbians for not even reaching an agreement to join the EU), their channels/accounts wouldn't be blocked, but they will have a harder time adjusting to these new, stricter laws #and users from the other sides of the planet, whether it be the US, Canada, Australia, Japan etc..., they will have a massive dent in there way of publicity, for example, a hypothetical, highly popular rock star from New Zealand would be unheard of in Romania or Bulgaria, unless if he bought their CD's or legally downloaded their music on ITunes or Google Play. #Memes, looking at you Twitter so, as you can see, article 13 has many flaws that need to be corrected, how ever, there are less sinister articles that we still need to worry about... The other Articles article 11, also know as the #LinkTax, would require any website to pay a news publisher a fine for using a link the the news publisher's page, this can severely damage sites like Wikipedia or Facebook, who rely on links to their articles, not only that but Google has threatened to shut down google news in the EU if article 11 is passed also, there's article 3, which from what I can gather, proposes an exception for TDMs, but whatever Why you should care the point is, we need to stop the EUCD from passing parliament, otherwise, Fandom itself will have to go under strict regulations, they would have to monitor every single edit that is posted to their site, every photo that is uploaded, same with videos, just to make sure you aren't uploading any copyrighted material this could be bad for Fandom, not only that, but since videos are usually preferred to YouTube links, Fandom may have no choice but to remove videos altogether, so, on the bfdi wiki, you wouldn't be able to watch any BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB or BFB episodes. how the Articles affect the Object Show world we don't know for certain what will happen to multiple object shows in or outside the EU, but some episodes may be blocked or entire object shows obliterated, take object mayhem, an irish object show from WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY back in the day, if the EUCD passes, mayhem may be blocked, forcing shoddy reconstructions in their way What can I do? if you live in the EU... contact your MEPs via https://saveyourinternet.eu/act/, choose your country, and email as many MEPs as you can (and comment if you get a response that isn't automated). if you live outside the eu definitely still contact some MEPs, but make sure it's in their native language, for example, a Spanish MEP might not understand American English, so make sure to translate your Email into Castilian Spanish for Spain plus, both groups can sign this change.org petition, with over 4.5 million signatures: https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet A closing statement thank you for taking your time to read through this blog post, this has taken me about an hour, and goodnight WheeliumThe2nd - 13 on the OSC (talk) 21:08, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts